The Wireless Fidelity (WIFI) Alliance starts Wireless screen Sharing (e.g., Miracast) certification on the basis of WIFI display standard in September, 2012. Equipment compatible with Miracast can seamlessly share a screen content without the limitation of an application program and a media content format on the equipment.
A Miracast technology adopts WIFI direct connection, and two equipment types are required: source equipment and sink equipment, which limits that only Miracast between two pieces of equipment is permitted and defines that the distance between the two pieces of equipment is required to be within a hundred meters because a coverage of WIFI direct connection is about 100 meters.
Miracast supports display resolutions ranged from 640*360 to 192*1080 and frame rates ranged from 30 frames/second to 60 frames/second, supports videos of two profiles, i.e. Constrained Baseline Profile (CBP) and Constrained High Profile (CHP), of H264 coding of the International Telecommunication Union-Telecommunication standardization sector (ITU-T), from level 3.1 to 4.2, mandatorily supports audios of two-channel 16-bit 48 kHZ sampling Linear Pulse-Code Modulation (LPCM) coding, and optionally supports Advanced Audio Coding (AAC) and Audio Coding-3 (AC3).
Extensible Messaging and Presence Protocol (XMPP) is an Extensible Markup Language (XML)-protocol-based open communication protocol, and is mainly used for instant messaging, presence information notification, contact list management, event publication and subscription, real-time voice communication, real-time video communication and file transmission. The XMPP may be combined with an Interactive Connectivity Establishment (ICE) mechanism to perform effective network detection and perform Peer-to-Peer (P2P) transmission in an address and port unconstrained network.
In a related technology, due to the existence of a problem in compatibility of equipment, a screenshot-based picture compression manner is usually adopted in remote wireless screen sharing, and it is impossible to provide a stream-oriented wireless screen sharing function similar to Miracast.
For the problem of poor equipment compatibility during remote wireless screen sharing in the related technology, there is yet no effective solution.